User blog:DE-Note/RWBY Game idea
This is my submission/idea for a AAA title RWBY game. I plan for the game to be a hack and slash with RPG elements. It will be updated throughout the life of RWBY. The ideal development team for this game, in my opinion, would most likely be Square Enix and Ninja Theory. Campaign The campaign for RWBY will be an open world action-adventure game that follows teams RWBY and JNPR throughout the story. You can either play single player with AI controlled team members, 2-player splitscreen, 2-4 player co-op online, or in some cases, up to 8 player online co-op. In single player and 2 player splitscreen, you can switch between the characters of your current team during combat. However, you cannot switch team members if you are in a 3-8 player online co-op match. (8-players only availble during campaign crossovers and Double Team side-missions.) During a campaign crossover or Double Team side-missions, you will have choice of team and team member/leader in the pre-game lobby. You can only play duplicates of a character in arena and versus. Difficulties Difficulty will increase or decrease the HP, Aura, Damage, and AI of enemies and computer-controlled Team Members. Completing harder difficulties will unlock acheivements/trophies, new character outfits, new weapon skins, and Characters. Completing the campaign on a harder difficulty will unlock all rewards and acheivements of the lower difficulties, along with that difficulty's rewards. Untrained - Easy (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 0.75x) (Enemy Damage: 0.5x) (AI Level: 2/10) [Upon completion, this unlocks Signal Academy ''Uniforms and weapon skins, as well as the '''Great Defender' difficulty.] Student - Normal (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 1x) (Enemy Damage: 1x) (AI Level: 4/10) [Upon completion, this unlocks Beacon Academy weapon skins and the Training Facility, as well as the Great Defender difficulty.] Hunter - Hard (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 1.5x) (Enemy Damage: 1.5x) (AI Level 6/10) [Upon completion, this unlocks Ancestry ''Outfits and weapon skins, as well as the '''Great Defender' difficulty.] Great Defender - Very Hard (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 2x) (Enemy Damage: 2x) (AI Level 8/10) [Upon completion, this unlocks Guardian ''Battlesuits and weapon skins, as well as the '''Darkness' and Anarchy difficulties. Defeating 1,500 enemies on this difficulty will unlock the Chaos difficulty.] Anarchy - Insane (Grimm HP: 1.5x) (Grimm Damage: 1.5x) (Non-Grimm Enemy HP and/or Aura: 2.5x) (Non-Grimm Enemy Damage: 2.5x) (AI Level: 9/10) [Unlocks White Fang Campaign, White Fang Operative Attire','' and Peace & War weapon skins upon completion.] '''Darkness - Insane (Non-Grimm Enemy HP and/or Aura: 1.5x) (Non-Grimm Enemy Damage 1.5x) (Grimm HP: 2.5x) (Grimm Damage: 2.5x) (AI Level: 9/10) [Unlocks Grimm ''Survival Arena, ''Grimm weapon skins and, Grimm ''Bone Armors upon completion.] '''Chaos' - The Ultimate Challenge (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 3x) (Enemy Damage: 3x) (AI Level: 10/10) {Note: You cannot purchase, find, or use HP and Stat Boost items during missions in this difficulty and losing all HP instantly incapacitates a character.} [Upon completion, this unlocks the rewards and acheivements of both Anarchy and Darkness difficulties, as well as the Spiraling Out of Control weapon skins and Chaotic Costumes.] New Game+ Once you complete the campaign, you are given the option to replay the game on the difficulty (or easier) you have completed it on while retaining your level, items, and etc. There will be new quests available that reward you for completing them, so be on the look out for the people that offer them. Also, for each difficulty, there is a different Ancient and Legend quest, both of which are essentially extremely tough boss fights. Ancient quests involve you beheading an extremely aged Grimm. Legend quests involve you taking down one of the city's criminals who have built an infamous reputation for themselves. All Ancient or Legend ranked bosses have a chance to drop a new costume and weapon skin for you to use. Replaying on harder difficulties will grant access to the New Game+ quests from the lower difficulties. Gameplay Perks Gameplay perks are effects that change gameplay in a substantial way. They can make the game easier, harder, or have some other effect. Gameplay perks can only be used in New Game+. Brilliant Lights - "And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness compremended it not." Grimm enemies cannot be damaged unless your character is in Aura Manifestation. Aura Manifestation 20 times to unlock. Magical Death Machines - "Welcome to the land of action movies, where guns are bottomless pits of ammunition and bullets can't penetrate anything but flesh and flammables." Unlimitied Regular ammunition but Premium and Special ammunition are now 50% more expensive and their carrying capacities are now doubled. off 5,000 rounds to unlock. Competent Lackeys - "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." All common enemies are now replaced with trained fighters, aged Grimm, and high-end millitary tech. after completing the Campaign. RWBY: Untold Battles (Fighting Game) RWBY: Untold Battles will be a seperate 2.5D fighting game developed by Netherealm, in my opinion they would make the most fitting fighting game. There are three Versus modes: 1-on-1, Wingman, and Team Battle, both have a tournament or round match setup. You can play any of these in local or online. In addition to Versus, you can play a variety of different ladder matches, as well as even create your own custom ladder, complete with match modifiers. (Up to a max of 4 player's local or 8 if on Xbox One and 8 player's online.) You will be able to select from a list of characters starting with teams RWBY and JNPR. In order to unlock more characters, you must complete certain tasks in the main game's Campaign or DLC Campaigns. 'Character Variations' Just like MKX, there will be character variations where characters gain different attacks, special moves, and weapons that are unique to that variation. {NOTE: All physical attribute additions and changes are based on the character's default attire without a variation selected.} 'Meter Styles' Every fighter will have a three bar meter that can be used to enhance attacks (requires one bar of meter), break free from attacks (requires two bars of meter), and to do Takedowns (requires three bars of meter). You gain meter by landing hits or taking damage. However there are a multitude of different ways that you can modify how this meter increases by choosing a meter style. Normal - Meter increases normally. Attack - Normal attacks gain more meter, but gain less meter when taking damage. Rage - Taking damage gains more meter, but gain less meter from normal attacks. Defense - Blocking attacks now gains meter, but less meter gain overall. Special - Special attacks gain more meter, but gain slightly less meter from taking damage and Normal attacks. [NOTE: The following Meter Styles are not available in Ranked Matches.] Takedown - Takedowns only require two bars of meter, but meter gain is reduced overall. (Note: You still need three bars of meter to activate your Takedown, but the meter cost is only two.) One Bar - You only have one bar of meter, but overall meter gain is significantly boosted. Two Bar - You only have two bars of meter, but overall meter gain is boosted. Online (The World of Remnant) The online mode for RWBY will take place in the same open world of the campaign. You will either play as a White Fang operative or as Hunter in training. You will not be able to play online until you have completed the prologue of the campaign. Choosing Sides The first choice you will encounter online is which faction to play as. The White Fang or the Hunters. Choosing a faction will determine the missions and home base that your character will have. Choose wisely, as you will not be able to change your faction until you have completed your current faction's campaign. Character Creation Once you have chosen your faction, you must create your student/operative. You will first be able to change the appearance of your character, then you will be able to choose one of the 6 weapon classes and several specializations for each: *'Melee' A Melee weapon in its most basic form. No gimmicky gun-staffs or what not. All combat points are focused into melee damage and nothing else, which means full, undivided damage. All skills in your character's combat tree will further enhance melee abilities. Controls LS/L3 - Move Character, & Hold Run RS/R3 - Move Camera, Navigate through Scroll or Ammunition/Dust Type Wheel, (When Locked On) Cycle Targets, (When in Gun Form) Click Use Sight Attatchment Menu/Options - Pause Touchpad (PS4) - Press Open Scroll, Optional: Across Quick Heal View (Xbox One) - Open Scroll Directional Pad - Switch Team Member, Press the direction of your character's position on the directional pad to use the item in the quick use slot. X/Square - Light attack, in Gun Form Reload, Pick Up Item, Interact Y/Triangle - Heavy Attack, & Hold Charged Heavy Attack, (When in Gun Form) Melee B/Circle - Gunfire, Parry {only for characters that can only melee or are restricted to melee in certain weapon forms}, & Hold Takedown or Combo Intervention (See Combat System for More Info), (When in Gun Form and Near Waist-High and Taller Objects) Take Cover again to exit cover A/X - Jump, Twice While Moving Combat Roll LB/L1 - Use Semblance RB/R1 - Press Switch Weapon Form or Fighting Stance, & Hold Ammunition/Dust Type Wheel LT/L2 - Lock On, in Gun Form Aim RT/R2 - Block, when an enemy is about to attack Parry, in Gun Form Fire Weapon There will be the ability to remap controlls if you'd like. Character Stats (ACES) Each playable character starts with 1000 points of HP. All playable characters have 4 permenant stats, which are measured by 10 bars. Those stats are: Aura, Combat, Endurance, and Speed. (A.K.A. The ACES of Hunting) Base Aura represents 100 points at level 0. Base Speed represents 2 feet per bar and does not increase. Base Combat represents 20 points per bar. Base Endurance represents 100 points per bar. These stats apply in both Campaign and Online. *'Aura: '''The amount of damage a character can take before he/she takes HP damage. It also gauges Semblance, Casting, and Aura attack usage.(Aura regenerates overtime.) With each bar of Aura your character has, he/she gains 0.1% health regen per second, up to 1% health regen for 10/10 Aura. As long as your Aura isn't depleted, you will regenerate HP. *'Combat:' The total amount of melee and/or gun/glyph damage a character deals. With every bar of Combat your character has, he/she gains a 0.3% chance to critical when melee attacking, up to 3% chance for 10/10 Combat. *'Endurance: How much stamina a character has. A light attack takes 5 points of stamina, heavy attacks deal 50% more damage at no additional cost but take slightly longer to perform. Running drains 10 points stamina per second. Using AP abilities, attacks, or spells/glyphs without rest will result in stamina loss. Completely depleting your stamina bar will result in your character being unable to move or do any actions for a brief period of time. (Stamina starts regenerating when you stop attacking or running. Blocking and combat rolls do not use stamina.) With each bar of Endurance your character has, he/she gains 2% HP damage resist, up to 20% HP damage resist for 10/10 Endurance. *'Speed: '''How fast a character runs. All characters have the same walk speed. (Measured by how far a character can run in 1 second.) With each bar of Speed your character has, he/she gains 1.5% chance to auto-dodge light attacks, up to 15% chance for 10/10 Speed. Here's the stats for the 8 main playable characters: *'Ruby Rose ''' ''A''ura 6/10 (Lvl 0: 600) ''C''ombat 8/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 60-90) (Lvl 0 Gun: 100) ''E''ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 400) ''S''peed 10/10 (Lvl 0-50: 20) *'''Wiess Schnee A''ura 5/10 (Lvl 0: 500) ''C''ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 30-45) (Lvl 0 Glyphs: 150) ''E''ndurance 6/10 (Lvl 0-50: 300) ''S''peed 3/10 (Lvl 0-50: 6) (With Speed Glyph: 24) *'''Blake Belladonna ''Aura 7/10 (Lvl 0: 700) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 80-120) (Lvl 0 Gun: 40) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 400) 'S'peed 9/10 (Lvl 0-50: 18) *'Yang Xiao Long''' ''Aura 8/10 (Lvl 0: 800) 'C'ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 90-135) (Lvl 0 Gun: 90) 'E'ndurance 9/10 (Lvl 0-50: 450) 'S'peed 6/10 (Lvl 0-50: 12) *'Jaune Arc''' ''Aura 10/10 (Lvl 0: 1000) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 120-180) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 400) 'S'peed 5/10 (Lvl 0-50: 10) *'Nora Valkyrie''' ''Aura 7/10 (Lvl 0: 700) 'C'ombat 10/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 100-150) (Lvl 0 Grn. Launcher: 100 x 1-10) 'E'ndurance 10/10 (Lvl 0-50: 500) 'S'peed 4/10 (Lvl 0-50: 8) *'Pyhrra Nikos ' 'A'ura 8/10 (Lvl 0: 800) 'C'ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 80-120) (Lvl 0 Gun: 100) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 400) 'S'peed 5/10 (Lvl 0-50: 10) *'Lie Ren''' ''Aura 9/10 (Lvl 0: 900) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 100-150) (Lvl 0 Gun: 20) 'E'ndurance 5/10 (Lvl 0-50: 250) 'S'peed 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 16) Experience System Experience is earned by defeating enemies, completing missions, and earning achievements. Experience is shared throughout the team, in single player and co-op. Gaining enough XP will result in leveling up. (Max level in '''Campaign' is 70) Experience needed to get from level 0 to level 1 is 100. Everytime you level up the XP requirement triples, so the XP needed to get to level 1 to 2 is 300 XP. However, earned XP will be increased each level as well. Every level, (from a base of 1000 HP, 100 points per bar of Aura, 20 points per bar of Combat, 50 points per bar of Endurance, and 2 feet per bar of Speed) characters' HP increase by 200 and the bar value for Aura increases by 20 points. Endurance does not increase. The bar value for Combat increases by 4 points every level. For Combat, the points are split between the melee and/or gun damage. Speed represents 3 points per bar. (Speed does not increase.) Enemies also get stronger every level. Here's the growth inbetween every 10 levels: *Level 0: 1000 base HP. Aura represents 100 points per bar. Combat represents 20 points per bar. *Level 10: +2000 HP. Aura represents 300 points per bar. Combat represents 60 points per bar. *Level 20: +2000 HP. Aura represents 500 points per bar. Combat represents 100 points per bar. *Level 30: +2000 HP. Aura represents 700 points per bar. Combat represents 140 points per bar. *Level 40: +2000 HP. Aura represents 900 points per bar. Combat represents 180 points per bar. *Level 50: +2000 HP. Aura represents 1100 points per bar. Combat represents 220 points per bar. *Level 60: +2000 HP. Aura represents 1300 points per bar. Combat represents 260 points per bar. *Level 70: +2000 HP. Aura represents 1500 points per bar. Combat represents 300 points per bar. Skill Points and Skill Trees Every character has three skill trees: Semblance, Combat, and Survival. Once you complete {Players & Pieces} your character will get their first skill point in which they must spend to access to his/her skill trees. Throughout the campaign, your characters will accumulate enough experience points to level up. Each level will reward you a skill point to spend in the tree of your choosing. You must spend at least 5 skill points to unlock the next tier of skills, another 5 to unlock the Capability skill 1, then one point to unlock tier 3, 5 more for tier 4 + Capability skill 2, and lastly, 5 skill points to unlock the Completion skill. To sum it up, each skill tree needs a minimum of 11 skill points to obtain the capability skill, 16 for the second capability skill, 22 skill points to obtain the completion skill at the bottom and a total of 43 skill points to completely fill the tree. There are 3 ways to earn skill points: #Leveling Up #Mission Reward For: {Prologue Finale: Players & Pieces} #Completing a Training Facility Challange The Training Facility can be found at Beacon after completing the campaign on Student difficulty. The Training Facility has 3 seperate courses: Semblance Control, Combat Drills, and Survivability Rate. The three courses have 15 challenges under them, 5 Novice, 5 Expert, and 5 Master. You must pay a fee in order to take on these challenges. Completing a challenge will reward you with an enhancement point, which are used to increase a skill's level. Enhancement points cannot be spent on Capability or Completion skills. You can only spend that point in the tree that the challenge is focused on. (e.g: If you complete a challenge in the Combat Drills course, you can only spend the point you earned in the Combat tree.) Enhancement points do not count towards unlocking the next tier. Challenges can be taken again after completion, however XP and random items are rewarded instead of enhancement points. HP/Aura System The Aura gauge is the white bar next to your character's portrait. The Aura bar will have a different colored outline around it depending on the selected character. Aura's main purpose is to protect your character from taking HP damage, Aura also regenerates over time. Aura's secondary purpose is to gauge Semblance usage, Aura-infused attacks, and spells/glyphs. Using Aura without any break inbetween will result in stamina consumption. Beneath the Aura bar is the HP gauge. HP is a manifestation of your character's current bodily condition. HP regenerates over time as long as your Aura stays full. The rate at which health regenerates is dependent on your character's Aura stat. Healing items can also be used to recover HP. As your character becomes more and more injured, they will suffer penalties to stamina and movement speed. When at 76% to full, the HP gauge shines green and your character will suffer no penalties. At 51-75%, the HP gauge becomes yellow and your character will suffer a -10% stamina capacity loss. At 26-50%, the HP gauge becomes orange and your character will suffer a -20% stamina capacity loss as well as -5% movement speed. At 25% and below, your character will receive the maximum penalty of -30% stamina capacity loss and -10% movement speed. When your HP is fully depleted, your character enters a "down but not out" state where your character is on his/her hands and knees unable to move. When in this state, characters need immediate attention and if not treated with a healing item before 20 seconds of their initial downing, they will become incapacitated. If you are the last team member and your HP hits 0, then you will automatically be incapacitated. Incapacitated team members cannot be brought back unless revived with an EMT or until 2 minutes after their incapacitation have passed. If team members move a significant distance away from your incapacitated character, you will instead air drop from the sky in close proximity to them, rather than waking up from your current position. Characters waking up from incapacitation will have 10% HP. Characters revived with an EMT will have full HP. If the entire team is incapacitated or downed while in a mission, the mission will automatically fail and you must restart from the beginning of the mission. If the entire team is incapacitated or downed during free-roam, your team will spawn in a nearby safe zone. Stamina System Almost every character has stamina. Stamina is used to gauge attacks and running. Light and heavy attacks consume 5 points of stamina. Charged heavy attacks consume 10 points. Running drains 10 points of stamina per second. Stamina regenerates when not attacking or running. Stopping completely will boost stamina regeneration significantly. Using Aura with no break inbetween will result in stamina consumption. Completely depleting your character's stamina bar will render them unable to do any actions for a few seconds. Combat System Weapon damage varies between characters. Light attacks deal normal base damage, heavy attacks deal 50% more damage than light attacks with a chance to cause bleeding (if using a sharp or piercing weapon) or concussion (if using a blunt weapon), and a charged heavy attack either does multiple heavy attacks or a single attack that does double damage. Gunfire attacks deal damage from distance but can be combined with melee attacks (only possible through Gunfire combos) to tack on more damage. Gunfire can deal more damage or cause different effects if premium/special ammunition is equipped. Every time you land an attack, it will be added to your attack counter. The attack counter can be reset if: #Your character does not land an attack for a few seconds. #Your character takes HP damage. #You do the same combo more than three times in a row. #You recieve a combo intervention. Once your character reaches a certain number of attacks, they will trigger Aura Manifestation. This causes your character's Aura to glow and emit particles. (i.e. Ruby's Aura will glow red and she will have rose petals emiting from her.) The visual effects of Aura Manifestation varies on the character. Aura Manifestation increases Aura recharge rate and reduces Aura recharge delay as well as reduce Aura costs for any actions that consume Aura. During Aura Manifestation, your character will have access to a Fusillade and Sweeper combo. Finishing a Fusillade combo will initiate an attack animation that unleashes a barrage of attacks that cause massive damage to a single enemy. Finishing a Sweeper combo will initiate an attack animation that unleashes a single attack that deals moderately high damage to a large area. Completeing a Fusillade or Sweeper combo will automatically end Aura Manifestation. Dust & Status Effects There are 4 basic types of Dust in the game: Fire, Ice, Wind, and Lightning. Each add elemental damage to attacks. You can buy dust and apply them to your weapon to add elemental effects to your melee for a brief amount of time. Here are some additional information about status effects: Burn - Target recieves heavy fire damage every second for 10 seconds. Combat rolls have a chance to throw off burn status. Entering or being in water will instantly put out the burn status effect. Freeze - Target beccomes immobilized and takes light damage every second for 6 seconds (3 seconds for player-controlled characters). The target will stay immobilized through attack damage until the freeze effect wears off. Attacking a frozen enemy (or ally) with a fire based attack will automatically end the freeze status effect. Shock - Target becomes stunned for 3 seconds. After the effect wears off, target takes moderate lightning damage for 7 seconds. If shock status effect is applied in water, the status effect will upgrade to electrocution. Electrocution - Target becomes immobilized and will take extreme shock damage for 5 seconds. In addition, any nearby enemies will be electrocuted as well. This status effect can only occur if a shock status effect is applied in water. Bleed - Target receives moderate HP damage every second for 15 seconds and will not be able to combat roll. If target is a player-controlled character, bleeding will stop the player's HP regeneration and they will lose 20% max stamina as well as be unable to combat roll or run for 10 seconds, unless they use a healing item. This status effect has a chance to be applied if your character has a sharp/piercing weapon and does a heavy attack to a character's HP. Arrows or bolts have a chance to apply bleed. Bleed status is exclusive to sharp or piercing weapons. Concussion - Target is stunned for 3 seconds. If target is a player-controlled character they will have screen blur and increased weapon sway for 10 seconds. This status effect has a chance to be applied if your character has a blunt weapon and lands a heavy attack on the target. Concussion status is exclusive to blunt weapons. Here are any extra dust and status effects: Dry Ice: Applies Freezer Burn status which slows down targets and causes moderate burn damage every second for 7 seconds. Active Semblance Each character has an Active Semblance which is an active way to use their Semblance in combat. Active Semblance has an Aura cost which is differrent for each character. Here is the list for team RWBY: *'Ruby: '''Rose Petals ''Description': Ruby can dash in any direction at high speed. If Ruby dashes into a locked-on enemy, the enemy will take heavy damage and is dazed for 3 seconds. (30 Aura Points per dash. Cost increases by 6 points each level.) *'Weiss:' Air Step Description': Weiss can emit a glyph under herself or a targeted team member to send airborne. Allows her to do aerial or air-to-ground attacks/combos. (25 Aura Points per Glyph. Cost increases by 5 each level.) Flash Step Description: Weiss can emit a glyph under herself to send her dashing at high speed in a single direction. If Weiss dashes into a locked-on enemy, then that enemy will take heavy damage and will be knocked down. (25 Aura Points per Glyph. Cost increases by 5 each level.) *'Blake: '''Splitting Image ''Description': When activated, Blake has a 66% chance of dodging most attacks for 30 seconds. (350 Aura Points to activate. Cost increases by 70 for each level.) *'Yang: Golden Flames Description: Yang bursts into flames damaging anything around her. In addition, any further damage Yang takes during this time, is added to her base attack, on top of any damage she has taken in the last 30 seconds. This Semblance's duration lasts 45 seconds. (600 Aura to activate. Cost increases by 120 each level.) Here's the list for team JNPR: *'Jaune:' Aura Mirror Description:' Jaune gains 50% damage reduction for 1 minute. During this time, all damage is reflected back to the attacker. (750 Aura Points to activate. Cost increases by 150 each level.) *'Nora: Hyperactive Description: ''Nora has unlimited stamina for 30 seconds. (350 Aura Points to activate. Cost increases by 70 each level.) *'Pyhrra:' Shield Toss ''Description: Pyhrra throws her shield at an enemy, which then richochets to 3 other enemies, then she summons the shield back with her polarity, thus striking the target(s) with heavy damage twice. (100 Aura Points per throw. Cost increases by 20 each level.) *'Ren:' Buddah's Palm Description: Ren uses a focused attack that deals massive damage to a single target. (180 Aura per attack. Cost increases by 18 each level) All semblances have skills that can be obtained in each character's skill tree. Those skills can augment the semblance's or even alter it. Semblance Augmentations and Alterations *'Rose Petals (Ruby):' Rose Thorn Alteration Description: Ruby now does a single, powerful dash that takes her 3x farther than the regular dash. If Ruby dashes into an enemy, the enemy will receive massive damage and any nearby enemies will be dazed for 5 seconds. (90 Aura per dash. Cost increases by 18 per level.) *'Air Step (Weiss): ' #The Two-Step Augmentation Description: Weiss can now use Air Step on herself or a team member a second time while airborne. (This does not send your entire team airborne a second time if you have Aerial Blitz, nor does it send another enemy airborne if you have Liftoff.) #Aerial Blitz Augmentation Description: Air Step '''can now send the entire team airborne if you press and hold the Semblance button. However this multiplies '''Air Step's cost by the number of teammates affected, including Weiss. #Liftoff Augmentation ''Description: Air Step''' now sends a a targeted ground enemy helplessly airborne with Weiss. (If used in conjunction with Aerial Blitz, the number of enemies sent airborne is equivelant to the number of team members in the air, including Weiss.) *'Flash Step (Weiss): ' *'Golden Flames (Yang):' #Inferno Drop Augmentation Description: Instead of bursting into flames when Golden Flames is activated, Yang now leaps into the air and slams her fist into the ground, which heavily damages enemies caught in the epicenter, as well as knocking down and setting fire to those caught in the blast radius. The higher in the air Yang is prior to activating Golden Flames, the higher the damage and the bigger blast radius gets for Inferno Drop. #Monochrome Augmentation Description: Activating Golden Flames when Yang is at 25% HP or less (Character Portrait background turns red when at 25% HP or lower) will have no cost to AP and instantly refills her HP to full. In addition, Yang automatically gets max stacks of Potential Energy and for the duration of Golden Flames, attacking an enemy will not consume stacks. Yang and everything in a 1-foot radius of her also turns Monochrome as a visual effect of this skill. *'Aura Mirror (Jaune):' Shine Alteration Description: Jaune now shields the entire team, giving them and himself a 50% damage reduction for 1 minute. (500 Aura Points to activate. Cost increases by 100 each level.) *'Hyperactive (Nora):' Queen of the Castle Augmentation Description: Using Hyperactive also gives the team 10/10 Endurance for its entire duration. *'Shield Toss (Pyhrra):' #Rebound Augmentation Description: Pyhrra's shield can now richochet off of 3 more enemies. #Alluring Field Alteration Description; Pyhrra's Shield Toss now disarms all human and faunus enemies (that don't have unarmed weapons) who have have been struck by her shield. In addition to that, Pyhrra gives her team a 25% chance to auto-block attacks for 20 seconds. However, Pyhrra's shield now deals significantly less damage when striking enemies. (300 Aura Points per throw. Cost increases by 60 each level.) *'Buddah's Palm (Ren):' Adrift Lotus Augmentation Description: Buddah's Palm also disorients any enemies around Ren for 5 seconds. Lien Lien is the currency in RWBY. Use it to buy items, ammo, and etc. There are 3 ways to obtain Lien: #As a mission reward #From selling items #It is always dropped by Human and Faunus enemies Stores Stores are found throughout the world of RWBY. Stores sell various items from food to character costumes. There are 3 types of stores: *'Dust Shops' 'Ammunition/Dust Weapon Skins Magazines *'Convienence Stores' 'HP Recovery/Stat Boost Items Magazines *'Book Stores Books/Magazines *'Clothing Stores' Alternate Character Costumes Ammunition and Dust Each character (except Jaune) has an Ammunition/Dust for their weapon. There are 2 types of Ammunition/Dust for each character: Regular and Premium. (Weiss does not have a Premium.) Premium ammuniton can double your ranged damage output, add damage-over-time effects, increase AoE, or etc. Ammunition and Dust can only be dropped by human and faunus enemies. Premium ammunition can be dropped as well, but it has a much lower drop rate. Special ammunition cannot be dropped. The lower your reserves are, the higher the drop rates for supplies increase. When fully depleted, standard ammunition/dust can have up to a 50% drop rate; Premium has up to a 10% drop rate when fully depleted. All dropped ammuntion is shared throughout the team. Dust crystals can be found in the surrounding (natural) environment. Ammunition can also be found in abandoned stashes located in caves, trees, logs, bushes, and dilapidated buildings. In some instances, you may even encounter a Grimm that is lugging around an ammo crate during combat. Kill it, and raid its ammo crate for a full ammunition refill for the whole team. *'Ruby Rose' '.50 Cal Rounds (Max Capacity: 300 rounds) .50 High-Velocity Rounds (Max Capacity: 150 rounds) Armor Pierce + Access to all Gunfire Combos *'Weiss Schnee' Schnee Dust 6-Pack (Max Capacity: 60 vials) *'Blake Belladonna' .45 GAP Rounds (Max Capacity: 340 rounds) .45 GAP Overpressure Rounds (Max Capacity: 170 rounds) 2x Ranged Damage *'Yang Xiao Long' 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells (Max Capacity: 720 shells) Incendiary 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells (Max Capacity: 360 shells) 0.75x Ranged Damage + Fire Impact and DoT *'Nora Valkyrie' 40mm Grenades (Max Capacity: 180 grenades) 40mm Grenades Hearts Series (Max Capacity: 90 grenades) Larger Blast Radius + 1.5x Ranged Damage *'Pyrrha Nikos' 7.62 Rounds (Max Capacity: 240 rounds) .308 Rounds (Max Capacity: 120 rounds) 2x Ranged Damage *'Lie Ren' 9mm Rounds (Max Capacity: 800 rounds) 9mm Overpressure Rounds (Max Capacity: 400 rounds) 2x Ranged Damage 'Special Ammunition' There are special ammunition types that are available after a certain point in the story. 'Dust Coating' You can coat your character's weapon in Dust to add elemental impact damage as well as a chance to apply damage-over-time effects. Dust coatings are consumables that can be placed in the quick use slot. HP Recovery/Stat Boost Items There are many HP recovery and stat boost items in RWBY. HP Recovery *'Bandage' (Recovers 10% of your HP) : - 20 Bandages take 1 Backpack Space : - Each Bandage costs 50 Lien *'Miniature First Aid Kit' (Recovers 25% of your HP) : - 8 Miniature First Aid Kits take 1 Backpack Space : - Each Miniature First Aid Kit costs 125 Lien *'First Aid Kit' (Recovers 50% of your HP) : - 4 First Aid Kits take 1 Backpack Space : - Each First Aid Kit costs 250 Lien *'Complete Medical Kit' (Recovers 75% of your HP) : - 2 Complete Medical Kits take 1 Backpack Space : - Each Complete Medical Kit costs 375 Lien *'EMT' (Restores HP and is needed to bring back incapacitated team members.) : - An EMT takes 1 Backpack Space : - Each EMT costs 1000 Lien *'Aura Enhancement '(Permenantly adds a 0.5% HP per second health regeneration) : - Costs 30000 Lien : - Increases point value per bar for Aura by 20 : - Limit one per customer '''Stat Boost Strawberries (Recovers 15% HP and Ruby's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Apple (Recovers 15% HP and Weiss's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Tuna Sandwich (Recovers 15% HP and Blake's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes (Recovers 15% HP and Jaune's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Pancakes (Recovers 15% HP and Nora's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) I have trouble with coming up with the other 3 characters' stat boost item. (AKA: Their favorite food) Books and Magazines Books and magazines are found across many stores in RWBY. They improve your stats temporararly or permanantly. Books All books permanantly improve stats by a bit. Expensive, but read enough, and your charactrer will have a big bonus added to their stats. '''The Manifestation of Our Souls (+5 points for each bar in Aura, up to max. of +100 points) From Dust (+2 points for each bar in Combat, up to a max. of +20 points) Backpacking: Pack the Necessities (+1 space added to Backpack, up to a max of +5 extra Backpack spaces) Magazines All magazines give huge 30 second stat boosts. Perfect when you're in a tight spot. The Study of Aura (+200 points for each bar in Aura) Weapons (+40 points for each bar in Combat) Intense Training (+100 points for each bar in Endurance) Running Techniques (+2 points for each bar in Speed) Character Costumes Each character has 3 starting costumes they can wear. Default, Sleepwear, and School Uniform. "Name Here" costumes grant a special ability to the wearer. Ruby Rose Default Beacon Academy Uniform PJ's Slayer (Unlocked after Painting the Town...) Prom Dress (Unlocked after Dance Dance Infiltration) Roses Are Blue (Buy at Clothing Store for 15000 Lien) Amandine (Buy at Clothing Store for 25000 Lien) Strawberry Shortbread (Buy at Clothing Store for 35000 Lien) Cyan Flower Alt Color (Buy at Clothing Store for 50000 Lien) Memories... Academy Uniform (Beat Campaign on Untrained difficulty) Eternal Summer Outfit (Beat Campaign on Huntsman difficulty) A Simple Soul Battlesuit (Beat Campaign on Great Defender difficulty) Scarlet Sniper Fang Operative (Beat the Campaign on Anarchy difficulty) Big Bad Beowolf Bone Armor (Beat Campaign on Darkness difficulty) Tazmanian Devil Costume (Beat Campaign on Chaos difficulty) Weiss Schnee Default Beacon Academy Uniform Nightgown Snow Pea (Unlocked after Painting the Town...) Prom Dress (Unlocked after Dance Dance Infiltration) Mirror's Margin (Buy at Clothing Store for 15000 Lien) Moonlit Sonata (Buy at Clothing Store for 25000 Lien) Applejill (Buy at Clothing Store for 35000 Lien) Sable Solitude Alt Color (Buy at Clothing Store for 50000 Lien) Of Low Status Academy Uniform (Beat Campaign on Untrained difficulty) Schnee Monarch Outfit (Beat Campaign on Huntsman difficulty) Heiress of Honor Battlesuit (Beat Campaign on Great Defender difficulty) Chief Executive Fang Operative (Beat Campaign on Anarchy difficulty) An Empty Shell Bone Armor (Beat Campaign on Darkness difficulty) Unstable Reign Costume (Beat Campaign on Chaos difficulty) Blake Belladonna Default Beacon Academy Uniform Yukata Intruder (Unlocked after Painting the Town...) Prom Dress (Unlocked after Dance Dance Infiltration) Category:Blog posts